1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anthracene derivative, and particular relates to an anthracene derivative that can be used as a material for a light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, many of light-emitting elements that are used in displays and the like have a structure in which a layer including a luminescent material is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes. In these light-emitting elements, light is emitted when an exciton formed by recombination of an electron injected from one of the electrodes and a hole injected from the other electrode returns to the ground state.
In the field of light-emitting elements, the structure of a layer including a luminescent material, a novel material for forming a layer including a luminescent material, or the like has been developed in order to obtain a light-emitting element that is superior in luminous efficiency and color purity or is able to prevent quenching or the like.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a material that is high in luminous efficiency, has a long life, and is used for an organic EL element is disclosed.
Now then, in a light-emitting element, current flows between electrodes by transfer of holes or electrons. In this case, a luminescent material or the like that has holes or electrons received, that is, an oxidized or reduced luminescent material or the like, sometimes changes to have different properties without returning to the neutral. Further, when such change in properties of the luminescent material is accumulated, there is a possibility that characteristics of the light-emitting element change.
Therefore, development of a luminescent material that is unlikely to change in properties by oxidation or reduction has been required.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-131541